Little Witch Academia Gaiden: Akko No More
Little Witch Academia Gaiden is a manga series, later anime adaptation. Plot The series takes place in an alternate universe where Akko has been killed by the Noir Rod. 20 years has passed, the world has entered a new era following Akko's passing. Witches are being exterminated by Witch Hunters and her friends have to escape and survive this madness. Characters Sucy Manbavaran - Deeply affected by the death of her roommate and close friend, Sucy returns home and recover from this. She soon took a career as a doctor where she helped cure several ailments from children. However, she is visited by Diana Cavendish who informs her about the disapperance of Lotte Yanson. Sucy has take an active role in searching for her last friend to avoid another tragedy all the while staying steps ahead of the Witch Hunters. Diana Cavendish - Diana has spent the last 20 years carrying on the Cavendish family reputation and soon birth a daughter named Bernadette. Having being close to Akko before her unfortunate fate, Diana has been trying to carry on the legacy Akko has made. Sadly those times are over as Diana must protect her kind from the Witch Hunters. Amanda O'Neil - Amanda didn't had the best of relationships with her family which slowly worse due to the Noir Rod Incident culminating in her abandoning them to leave the live that she wants. She took a job as a ranger and has been making a name of herself in a small village. Soon, the Witch Hunters came and Amanda had to flee, barely making out alive and soon reunite and join her friends to stopping the Witch Hunters. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrectrsberger- Constanze has been living under the radar for 20 years. She works with Diana Cavendish who provided funding in hopes to renew the peoples' faith on witches and magic as a whole. Jasminka Antoneko '''- Jasminka has lived in Italy becoming a chef there as to avoid suspicion from the Witch Hunters. When her friends needed help, she returns to active duty as a witch. '''Chariot Du Nord - The death of Akko Kagari hit Chariot the most. 20 years later, she has became an empty shell filled with immense grief over losing her student. Croix Meridies - Croix has long since being Chariot's caretaker. to atone for creating the Noir Rod that killed Akko Kagari. Lotte Yanson - Lotte Yanson is one of Sucy's closest friends. Her disappearance is the main drive for Sucy to return as a Witch. Sucy succeeds in finding Lotte but her mind has been severely damaged by the torture and unspeakable horrors done to her by the Witch Hunters. she slowly starts to get better and help her friends. 'White King/ Yomi Kagari '- White Knight is the mysterious leader of the organization of Witch Hunters, the White Knights. A cold individual who has no hesistance in burning towns and cities of innocents if it meant to eradicate Witches. She is discovered by Sucy and the others to be Yomi Kagari, the younger sister of Akko Kagari. Yomi adores her older sister and her death cause a break onto Yomi's mind who blames Witches for abandoning Akko to die. Yomi's plan is to enslave all Witches, torture them into producing new generation to suffer the same fate and force them to see the vision her late sister long desired. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Manga Category:TV Series